dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodie
Woodie is the sixth unlockable character in Don't Starve (1600 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock him). He is a Canadian lumberjack with no known backstory. He was introduced in the "Strange New Powers" update. He has Lucy in his inventory from the start of the game. He is the first character able to transform his physical form, due to his curse. No explanation is given for this event. Kevin, in a discussion in the Klei forums about if he was crazy or not, said this: Woodie is pretty level-headed most of the time. He's a bit of a lunkhead, because he spends most of his time chopping down trees and not reading books. He's a bit obsessed with wood / trees / chopping, and he has an irrational hatred of birds. Like most Canadians, he apologises a lot. Other than the whole "talks to his axe like it's a person" thing, he's a pretty normal guy. '' Lucy the Axe Woodie starts off with an axe named Lucy. Lucy is sentient, and talks to Woodie, egging him on while chopping down Trees, and warning him about the curse (see below). Lucy talks in red text, and will begin to repeat lines after a while, due to the small amount of things she has to say. Lucy has infinite durability, and chops down Trees much faster than the Axe and the Luxury Axe. Curse If Woodie chops down too many Trees in a short space of time or if it is a Full Moon, he will transform into a Werebeaver. It does '''not '''matter which axe is used in the process. In this Werebeaver form, all of the HUD will disappear, and be replaced by a single meter. This is the Log meter. It will gradually decrease over time, like Hunger. Werebeaver can eat Logs (+10 Log Meter), Cut Grass (+1 L.M.), Grass Tufts (+10 L.M.), Pine Cones (+2 L.M.), Twigs (+5 L.M.), Saplings (+10 L.M.), Spiky Bushes (+10 L.M.), Berry Bushes (+10 L.M.), Boards (+15 L.M.) or Living Logs (+50 L.M.) to replenish the Log Meter. Should a monster hit the Werebeaver, the damage will be reflected on the Log meter. Woodie can stay a Werebeaver for as long as the Log meter is higher than 0. The Werebeaver is able to chop down Trees, mine Rocks, demolish Structures (like a Hammer would), dig Graves. His attack strength is equivalent to normal damage of a Tentacle Spike. The Werebeaver has no inventory and will drop all items upon transformation, including Lucy. When the Log meter reaches 0, the player will spawn, as Woodie, at the beginning of the next day, with 50 Health, Hunger and Sanity. The Werebeaver has limited nightvision and as such is immune to the Grue. Map is unavailable in this form. Werebeaver Tips While in the Werebeaver state the player should consider doing these things to maximize its effectiveness. *Destroying Teir 3 Spider dens for Silk, Spider Eggs, ect, that can be picked up later by Woodie. *Killing Tentacles in the Marsh more easily for Tentacle Spike and Tentacle Spot drops. *Attempting to kill the Spider Queen for its drops. This will be much easier as a Werebeaver. *Exploring Caves more easily. As the player has limited night vision they can go into a Cave as the Werebeaver, explore it more easily, then come back as Woodie for the resources. Trivia * Added in ''Strange New Powers update *Woodie has a beard, but he is unable to shave. **Kevin said that his beard may not be made of hair. **His line for the razor is "A true lumberjack never shaves." *Woodie apparently hates birds or thinks they're evil. *It appears that the WereBeaver has the same hunchback model as the Pigs, Merms and the Bunnymen. *According to Woodie's Examination to the Bishop, Woodie's a Catholic. Bugs *As a Werebeaver, if the player's Log meter drops to 0 as a result of being hurt by monsters and is still being attacked when the player transforms back the normal HUD won't return, it will stay as the Werebeaver's HUD, but still work as the normal HUD. It reverts back to normal after you save and exit then return again (or Woodie turns into the Beaver with 50 sanity status able to Gnaw Crawling Horrors). *As a werebeaver, if you die in this state when the next moon phase is a full moon, The character will appear as woodie, but the screen will be like if you were in werebeaver state. Reloading the world should fix this *There is a chance, when there is a full moon, the screen will zoom onto woodie, Lucy will use a transform quote, but woodie won't actually transform. *When Woodie changes back to his human form, quickly getting in and out of the game, will result into Woodie still being in beaver form, but as if you are on 50 sanity, making you able to farm crawling horrors for nightmare fuel. Gallery Woodie Beaver.PNG|Woodie as a beaver Woodie ingame.png WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Woodie transforming into a Werebeaver on a full moon night Werebeaver's Menu (Fixed).PNG|Werebeaver's menu Category:Characters